Al Chalk Narrations
Trailers narrated by Al Chalk. Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) Trailer * "For generations, Calvin's barbershop has been the place where you can say anything...and everyone knows your business." * "This February...now to save the neighborhood...he'll have to fight back." * "MGM Pictures presents Ice Cube, Cedric the Entertainer, Sean Patrick Thomas, Eve and a special appearance by Queen Latifah." '' * "''Barbershop: Back in Business." Bebe's Kids (1992) Trailer * "It started in the mind of an offbeat comedian. It grew into the animated world of Bebe's Kids." * "Paramount Pictures presents Bebe's Kids." * "Bebe's Kids. They're all energy...they're all attitude...and for the next 12 hours, they're all Robin's." * "It's animation with an attitude." Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) TV Spot 1 * "Detective Axel Foley is back and he's in for the ride of his life. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 at theaters everywhere." TV Spot 2 * "Remain seated at all times, keep your hands inside the car, because this is no ride in the park. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 at theaters everywhere." TV Spot 3 * "Eddie Murphy is Axel Foley and he's in for the ride of his life. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 everywhere." TV Spot 4 * "Axel Foley is back. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 everywhere." TV Spot 5 * "Axel Foley is back in the wrong place at the right time. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 everywhere." TV Spot 6 * "This summer, the action never stops, the excitement never ends and the ride is better than ever. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on May 25 everywhere." TV Spot 7 * "This summer. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Starts Wednesday, May 25." TV Spot 8 * "This summer, Detective Axel Foley is back. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. Starts Wednesday, May 25." TV Spot 9 * "This summer, Eddie Murphy is back. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on now at theaters everywhere." TV Spot 10 * "Axel's back and the critics agree. Smashing. Hilarious. It's a fun-filled roller coaster ride. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on now at theaters everywhere." TV Spot 11 * "Axel Foley is back. Eddie Murphy. Beverly Hills Cop III. Rated R. It's on now at theaters everywhere." Blue Thunder (1983) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Boyz n the Hood (1991) Trailer Class Act (1992) Trailer * "It's Kid as Play...and Play as Kid...and they're a Class Act." The Family That Preys (2008) Trailer * "In every family...there is good...and there is bad. There are the ties that bind...there are the mistakes we make...and there are secrets...that might destroy us." * "Every truth...begins with a lie. Every dream...has a dark side. Every choice...has a consequence." * "Alfre Woodard, Sanaa Lathan, Rockmond Dunbar, Kadee Strickland, Cole Hauser, Taraji P. Henson, Robin Givens, Tyler Perry and Kathy Bates." * "Tyler Perry's The Family That Preys." Flushed Away (2006) Trailer * "Experts say that 73% of household accidents happen in one particular room." * "From the creators of Shrek and Madagascar comes the story of a pampered pet mouse and his first time out of the house." * "It's an amazing world right under our feet...but there's one thing he knows. Now, he's making a deal...and getting involved...with the wrong crowd." * "This holiday season, down here, he's being chased. Back home, he's being replaced. And the mouse who's never been on his own...is learning to face danger on a fantastic journey home." * "Flushed Away." Garfield: The Movie (2004) Trailer * "He's large...he's lazy...and he's in love...with himself. He's the original fat cat with an appetite for adventure. Garfield." Gladiator (1992) Trailer * "Cuba Gooding, Jr., star of Boyz n the Hood. Cara Buono. Jon Seda. Introducing James Marshall. Gladiator. Nobody owns Tommy Riley. Nobody." Hair Show (2004) Trailer The Honeymooners (2005) Trailer * "Ralph Kramden's not just a bus driver, he's a man of vision. Ed Norton's not just a sanitation engineer...he's a man of action. Two schemers...who've been searching everywhere...for their one big break. Now, they're thinking big...and going for their dreams." * "Cedric the Entertainer. Mike Epps. Gabrielle Union. Regina Hall. The Honeymooners." House Party 2 (1991) Trailer * "Kid 'n Play, Full Force, Tisha Campbell, Iman, Queen Latifah and Martin Lawrence. It's the slamminest party ever. House Party 2." House Party 3 (1994) Trailer * "First, it was just for fun. Then, it was for education. Now, they're getting serious." * "House Party 3." How to Be a Player (1997) Trailer * "10:00, Katrina. 2:00, Amber. 4:00, Robin. 4:05, Robin's husband. Just another day in the life of a player." * "Bill Bellamy, Natalie Desselle, Bernie Mac, Pierre, J. Anthony Brown, Gilbert Gottfried and Max Julien as the original player. Def Jam's How to Be a Player. Directed by Lionel C. Martin." I Can Do Bad All by Myself (2009) Trailer * "April had lost her way...but fate has come knocking." * "When no one has ever given you a chance...when compassion feels far away...hope can be closer than you think." Joe's Apartment (1996) Trailer * "When we at MTV decided to make our first movie, we knew the kind of hero America was yearning for. Someone young, fearless and resourceful. A survivor. We came up with Ralph." * "This summer, we cordially invite you to spend the night at Joe's Apartment. The party never ends...the dates never stay...and the surf's always up." * "Joe's Apartment. Sex, bugs and rock n' roll. What more would you expect from MTV?" The Ladies Man (2000) Trailer * "One glance will seduce you. One touch will excite you. One word and you're his forever. He is Leon Phelps...The Ladies Man." * "But after years of sharing his love with others...he's looking for the one girl to keep for himself." * "Paramount Pictures in association with SNL Studios presents...Leon Phelps...The Ladies Man." Madagascar (2005) Trailer 1 * "Most animals know a lot more than we think. They have feelings. They make plans. And sometimes...they want more out of life." * "This summer...DreamWorks Animation presents...Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith. Madagascar." Trailer 2 * "They had the best of everything...until they wanted a night on the town." * "Now, they're being sent way out of town." * "Ben Stiller. Chris Rock. David Schwimmer. Jada Pinkett Smith." * "From DreamWorks Animation...they're out of the zoo without a clue. Madagascar" DVD Promo * "Madagascar is one of the biggest films of the year and it's now on DVD. Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith are lost in the wild. Madagascar." * "And now, your favorite characters are back starring in an all-new film. Get The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper when you buy DreamWorks' Madagascar on DVD. Buy yours today and get two films in one DVD." Madea Goes to Jail (2009) Trailer * "We are all struggling to be our best...we are all searching for a better life...and we are all on a journey...between where we came from...and who we want to be." * "Tyler Perry and Lionsgate invite you to experience the laughter...the sacrifices...and the convictions...that make us who we are." * "This February...believe in forgiveness...and allow yourself...to break free." * "Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail." Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat (2002) Trailer * "You've heard the rumors...you've read the reports...now, get the truth." * "On August 2nd, Martin Lawrence...in his own words...his own story...his own style. MTV Films and Runteldat Entertainment present Martin Lawrence." * "Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat." The New Guy (2002) Trailer * "He has more soul than you can feel, more moves than you can handle and more pain than you can imagine. When it came to being bad, Dizzy was no good until he had a few lessons from the best in the business. Now, he's coming back to show us who that's getting no respect how to get some." * "This May...if you wanna make a big difference...dare to be different." * "The New Guy." Pootie Tang (2001) Trailer * "In modern day America, the corporations run our lives. But one man is prepared to take our country back." * "This summer, meet a superhero like no other." * "Paramount Pictures presents in association with MTV Films and Chris Rock Productions...a man too cool for words." * "Lance Crouther, Wanda Sykes and Chris Rock...Pootie Tang." Sarah Lee Jones: The Space Convention (2001) Trailer * "In the convention of outer space, the astronauts run our lives. But one teenage girl, Sarah Lee Jones is prepared to stop the aliens." * "This spring, meet a young teenage girl being trapped in space." * "Universal Pictures presents...an all-new Sarah Lee Jones movie." * "Featuring the voices of Neil Patrick Harris, Christopher Lloyd, and James Woods...Sarah Lee Jones: The Space Convention." Scary Movie (2000) Trailer * "If you thought the terror was over, if you believed the nightmare was finished, you were right. From the people who had nothing to do with Scream, they didn't make the rules, they're just too stupid to follow them. Don't answer the phone...don't talk to reporters...and whatever you do, don't be afraid to rise to the occasion." * "Dimension Films presents, Scary Movie." Scary Movie 3 (2003) Trailer * "There is a videotape. If you watch it, seven days later...will be one week from today." * "Three times the terror...three times the suspense." * "Scary Movie 3." Serving Sara (2002) Trailer * "This August...if you want revenge...watch your step, watch your back and whatever you do, don't get caught." * "Matthew Perry...Elizabeth Hurley...Bruce Campbell and Cedric the Entertainer. Serving Sara." Sprung (1997) Trailer * "The player's guide to love in the '90s. Get a smooth game. Get a little somethin'. Get away fast. Never get played. And whatever you do...don't get sprung." * "Now, these two have it bad for each other. And their best friends are out to show them...just how bad it is." * "From Trimark Pictures. This spring, get Sprung." Taxi (2004) Trailer Superstar (1999) Trailer * "Paramount Pictures presents in association with SNL Studios...Superstar." * "The story of a nobody...who dreamed of being somebody...and wound up surprising everybody." * "Molly Shannon is Mary Katherine Gallagher." United Negro College Fund PSA with John Singleton * "A message from John Singleton, writer and director of Boyz n the Hood." * "Coca-Cola USA is proud to be associated with "Boyz n the Hood" through its 1992 Share the Dream scholarship program. Coca-Cola has also been a longtime supporter of the UNCF. You can help share the dream by making a $10 tax deductible donation to the United Negro College Fund. To donate $10, simply call 1-900-933-UNCF. The first 4,000 callers will receive a free audio cassette. You can make donations until May 30, 1992 and you must be 18 years or older to call. This announcement has been made possible by the following companies." Why Did I Get Married? (2007) Trailer * "When four married couples head to the mountains...secrets will be revealed...trusts will be tested...and hearts will be broken...and before all is said and done...the secret to a good marriage just might be discovered." * "Lionsgate and Tyler Perry invite you to the movie event of the year." * "Learn to love...laugh...and cherish all over again." * "Denise Boutte, Richard T. Jones, Sharon Leal, Lamman Rucker, Jill Scott, Tasha Smith, Michael Jai White, Malik Yoba, Janet Jackson and Tyler Perry...in Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married?" * "Because at some point, everyone asks... (Why did I get married?)" * "Written and directed by Tyler Perry." Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) Trailer * "Every year, four couples get together...to try to answer one question..." * "But friends who've never been closer...are about to discover...what happens...when there's trouble in paradise." * "From Lionsgate and Tyler Perry Studios...promises will be broken...secrets will be uncovered...and one of these couples...will not make it." * "Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too?" Windtalkers (2002) Trailer * "From John Woo, the director of Mission: Impossible 2 and Face/Off. This summer, America has the last word." * "MGM presents, Academy Award winner Nicolas Cage. Windtalkers." Category:Narrations